<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I was here first by tasteoftheforbidden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362835">I was here first</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteoftheforbidden/pseuds/tasteoftheforbidden'>tasteoftheforbidden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Awkward Romance, Banter, Byakuya is socially inept, Courtship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Humor, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Soifon is exasperated, They're both so incredibly competitive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteoftheforbidden/pseuds/tasteoftheforbidden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, on the first day of flower viewing season, Byakuya would always find himself seated under his favorite cherry blossom tree. That was, until today.</p><p>Soifon swayed the foot she dangled off the branch, looking down on the sixth division captain from under her nose. "I'm not leaving this spot Kuchiki."</p><p>It was the beginning of a rivalry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Byakuya/Sui-Feng | Soifon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every year, on the very first day of flower viewing season, Byakuya would always find himself seated under a lonesome cherry blossom. It was a massive tree carefully tucked away at the top of a hill, hidden perfectly in the secluded part of town. No one knew of its existence, and no one ever bothered to venture this far out.</p><p>He, too, would have never known of its existence had he not wandered aimlessly through town a few weeks after Hisana's death. After she passed, everything seemed void of color. His eyes saw nothing but monochromes of black and white. His entire world had turned gray. Not even Captain Unohana knew what had caused his colorblindness. He tried everything – herbal medicine, essential oils, guided meditation, blessed incense sticks, and even reiatsu manipulation – nothing worked. But just one look at that tree, and his eyes were instantly brought back to life. In his bleak world full of ashen palettes, it had been the only thing in color.</p><p>It became his solace, the one place he could truly feel at ease. Slowly, his eyes gained back the life they had lost. He never realized how beautiful the world was, until he finally starting seeing all the hues and pigments that were once lost to him. This place was his treasure, and it belonged to him alone.</p><p>Until today.</p><p>Byakuya openly glared at the figure occupying his sacred space.</p><p>"Captain Soifon."</p><p>Soifon glanced down at the Kuchiki heir with disinterest, as she continued to sway the foot she had dangling off a branch. She had an open thermos in one hand, while the other clutched a plain black porcelain tea cup. "Captain Kuchiki." Directing her gaze back onto the beginning signs of sunrise, she let out a silent sigh of appreciation.</p><p>Byakuya stayed rooted on the spot, just a few paces away from his beloved flora, as he eyed the petite woman loafing blithely on <em>his</em> tree. "May I inquire the nature of your… visit?"</p><p>Soifon raised an eyebrow. "Visit?" She scoffed at the nod her fellow captain gave as a response.</p><p>"Does this property belong to the Kuchiki clan?"</p><p>Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the challenging tone of the Onmitsukido commander-in-chief. "No."</p><p>Soifon paused to take a sip of her tea, taking her time, enjoying the annoyance it brought out of the sixth division captain. "Then why the question?"</p><p>Byakuya brought down the woven basket he had taken with him for the occasion, and crossed both hands on his chest in a gesture of persistence. "For years I have taken this space during the first day of cherry blossom season."</p><p>Soifon knew exactly what he was trying to do. "So?" She watched with veiled amusement at the way the Kuchiki heir's eye twitched.</p><p>"So I would greatly appreciate it if you were to vacate the premises."</p><p>Soifon looked at her now empty cup and started filling it back up to the brim, relishing in the way her dismissal irritated him.</p><p>"Captain Soifon-" Byakuya felt his mouth open slightly as she raised a hand to silence him. He couldn't believe the amount of disrespect he was getting from this woman.</p><p>"Like I said." Her tone was monotonous and uninterested. "Does this tree belong to the Kuchiki clan?"</p><p>"No, however-"</p><p>"Is it, in any way, leased to your name?"</p><p>"Not that I know of-"</p><p>"This stretch of land is a portion of the public park..." She paused to take a sip once more, looking down at him from under her nose. "...Giving anyone free reign to loiter." </p><p>Byakuya was silent now, seething at the relentless interruptions from the petite woman before him. Her audacity knew no bounds.</p><p>Soifon looked at the aggravated form of the sixth division captain unfazed. "I'm not leaving this spot Kuchiki. So you either sit still and wait, or go find another tree to lounge under."</p><p>Byakuya continued to stay silent as he composed himself. There had to be some way he could convince her to leave. He watched as she stared out into the town, completely aloof towards his presence.</p><p>This tree had the perfect view of all of soul society. This was <em>his</em> spot. He found it first all those years ago. There was no way he would relinquish it to her so easily.</p><p>"Perhaps something can be arranged."</p><p>Soifon scoffed. So this was how he wanted to play? She kept her gaze onto the expanse of the city, frustrated by the dissolution of her hard earned peace. "There's absolutely nothing of yours that could interest me."</p><p>"How about a few things that belonged to Shihoin Yoruichi?"</p><p>Soifon turned her head to glance at the arrogant man standing stubbornly below her. He watched as she raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "What I'd want to know, is why you have them at all."</p><p>"Do you want them or not?"</p><p>Not bothering to give him the satisfaction of a response, Soifon directed her gaze back to the horizon.</p><p>Byakuya released a sigh. So the rumors were true. The second division captain seemed to have gotten over her infatuation after the Shihoin princess finally married Urahara Kisuke.</p><p>"Captain Soifon?"</p><p>His insistence was wearing her patience thin. "No."</p><p>Releasing a sigh of renunciation, Byuka picked up his woven basket.</p><p>Soifon smirked and was about to voice her farewell, when she saw him move up further towards the tree, leaning the basket by its trunk, before taking out a pale silver blanket.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>Byakuya paid her no heed as he continued to straighten the blanket on the grass.</p><p>"Captain Kuchiki-"</p><p>"You said so yourself." He began, finally satisfied with the way the blanket draped evenly on the ground. "This is a public space." He moved to take out a tea set, arranging it carefully, before setting down packets of snacks in a certain order.</p><p>Soifon watched with growing displeasure as he made himself at home under <em>her </em>tree. "But is it not common courtesy to relinquish a space to whoever had gotten it first?"</p><p>Byakuya sat cross-legged on blanket, his back leaning casually on the tree bark. He looked up, meeting the stony eyes of the second division captain, sitting on a high branch directly above him. "The space is more than enough to house both of us."</p><p>For some strange reason, she found it hard to take him seriously with the way he had his head tilted all the way back, his neck straining to meet her gaze. She tore her eyes away from him to hide the small smile that graced her features. It wasn't often you'd see the Kuchiki heir lose a bit of his poise.</p><p>Byakuya took her silence as settlement. He began allowing himself to relax as his gaze drifted onto the expanse of the town. Sitting near the edge of the hill, leaning on the smooth trunk of his beautiful tree, he couldn't feel more content.</p><p>Hearing soft shuffling, Byakuya shifted his gaze up, only to watch the Onmitsukido commander-in-chief land on the grass a few paces to his left. He saw the expanse of her exposed back for a fraction of a second, before her haori fluttered down all the way to floor.</p><p>Without so much as a glance, Soifon began to walk away. "I do not wish to be made the object of hate by nearly half of the members of the Shinigami Women's Association." </p><p>"I don't understand what you mean, Captain Soifon."</p><p>Soifon paused to turn around. She felt her lips part in disbelief and amusement at the puzzled look the Kuchiki heir sent her way. He was no longer leaning against the tree trunk. His torso turned towards her, one hand on the top of his thigh.</p><p>She scoffed, placing one hand on each side of her hips. "Are you serious?"</p><p>She watched as his initial look of confusion simmered into something akin to annoyance. Apparently he didn't appreciate her mocking his cluelessness. She sighed.</p><p>"Every year, the SWA asks for your attendance on the first day of Sakura season for the viewing ceremony. And every year, you turn that invitation down." She paused, checking to see if he understood the meaning behind her implication. She clicked her tongue. Judging by the expression on his face, it failed to register.</p><p>"So what do you suppose they'll think if they find out that you and I are together, viewing flowers in private?" She rolled her eyes at the look of understanding he finally gave her.</p><p>"This wasn't on purpose."</p><p>"But they don't know that." Soifon shook her head slightly. "The last thing I need is Yachiru running all over my division wreaking havoc, because I stole her 'precious eye candy'." She wanted to laugh at the scandalized look that crossed his features. "Her words, not mine."</p><p>Soifon turned around to leave.</p><p>"Wait." Byakuya stood up swiftly, glad his gesture caused her to slow down her steps, looking back at him with a sidewards glance. "You were here first. And it is because I've learned how beautiful this place is, that I understand your attachment to it."</p><p>He bent down to pick up the woven basket, moving closer towards the blanket as he began packing up. "I'll leave."</p><p>Soifon finally turned to face the Kuchiki heir, releasing an exasperated sigh in the process. "Stop."</p><p>Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the hand she held up towards him, a cup dangling on his hand. That gesture, and her incessant need to interrupt him, irked him to no end.</p><p>"I only ever stay until sunrise. This is the time I usually take my leave." Soifon brought her hand back down, tilting her head back to the tree. "You can stay."</p><p>With a look of finality, the second division captain disappeared.</p><p>Byakuya placed his tea cup back onto the blanket, before returning to his position against the tree. Finally, he could have his peace.</p><hr/><p>Soifon looked on with poorly veiled annoyance at the man sitting nonchalantly on a silver blanket, sipping from a steaming cup of tea. It was still a good couple of minutes before dawn, but he looked like he had been here a while.</p><p>"Captain Kuchiki."</p><p>Byakuya didn't need to turn his head to know who called out his name, choosing to ignore the heavy footsteps moving closer to where he sat. He had an inkling she would come again, just as she had last year. But this time, she would not beat him to it.</p><p>This year, he was here first.</p><p>"Captain Soifon." He greeted, nodding towards her direction, his eyes still on his cup of tea.</p><p>Soifon’s gaze moved from the paper lantern on the top of his blanket, before noticing the half eaten sandwich, dried up apple cork, and the nearly empty tall glass of water riddled with precipitation. "How long have you been here exactly?"</p><p>"A while." Was all he was willing to answer.</p><p>She gripped the handle of the small bag she had slung across her shoulder.</p><p>Byakuya grounded himself on the spot, before finally meeting her eyes. She looked poised for battle, but so was he. </p><p>They stayed silent, neither willing to break eye contact. </p><p>Releasing a sigh of resignation, Soifon turned to head down the hill without a word.</p><p>Byakuya looked at her retreating back in surprise. He didn't expect her to back down so easily.</p><p>He called out her name, unsure of what compelled him to. Perhaps it was the way her shoulders slumped at the sight of him; or the way she turned around slowly, almost dejectedly, as she walked away, her steps echoing a melancholic sound.</p><p>Or maybe it was because he knew how much this place could mean to someone, that he couldn't bring himself to deny her.</p><p>"There's more than enough room for both of us."</p><p>Soifon finally looked back at him, unable to hide her surprise. She certainly didn't expect the Kuchiki heir to surrender even a tiny bit of his space to her.</p><p>"You allowed me shared ownership the previous year." He clarified. "So I extend the same courtesy."</p><p>Soifon blinked, unsure of how to respond. She could tell it took a lot from him just to allow her in his space. But the expectant look the sixth division captain was giving her made her nod her acceptance.</p><p>Silently, Soifon positioned herself on the same branch directly above the space he occupied. They stayed silent, neither feeling the need for small talk. They stayed in companionable peace, sticking to sipping their tea, as they watched the first rays of dawn cut through the darkened sky. She heard him blow out the candle in his lantern.</p><p>"How did you discover this place?"</p><p>Soifon blinked, before glancing down at the man below her. His eyes stayed focused on the horizon, a fresh cup of warm tea sat on his hand. She drew her eyes back towards the break of dawn.</p><p>"Two years ago, I grew tired of the SWA's incessant need for creating a spectacle out of flower viewing."</p><p>Byakuya leaned his head back on the trunk, eyeing the lone foot dangling off the branch, swaying slightly in a steady rhythm.</p><p>"So I decided to find a solitary spot to enjoy the scenery in peace." Soifon took a sip of her tea, letting out a contented sigh. "And here I was."</p><p>Byakuya nodded in understanding, as he plucked a grape off its stem before tossing it gracefully into his mouth.</p><p>"I've been here ever since." She concluded.</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"And you?" Soifon's gaze landed back on top of the six division captain's head. "How long have you known about this place?"</p><p>"At least 50 years."</p><p>Soifon blinked in surprise at his quick reply. She started chuckling to herself as she leaned her head back onto the tree, ignoring the way its bark dug into her scalp. "Now I finally understand your strange possessive, borderline <em>obsessive,</em> nature towards it."</p><p>Byakuya allowed himself a small smile.</p><p>"But why this tree?"</p><p>Byakuya turned his head to meet Soifon's gaze. She had her body tilted to one side, her head bent at an uncomfortable angle.</p><p>"I beg your pardon?"</p><p>"You have a handful of these in your compound." Soifon clarified as she tapped the tip of her dangling foot against the branch she sat on. "So why venture all the way out here, in the middle of nowhere, for one cherry blossom tree?"</p><p>Byakura eyed the way the strange way the Onmitsukido commander-in-chief was balancing herself without the use of her hands. She looked as if she could fall any moment, and yet her face showed nothing but composure.</p><p>"I just do." He answered in nonchalance.</p><p>Soifon raised an eyebrow at the vague answer. She could tell there was more to the story, but she didn't want to pry. Tilting her body back onto a more comfortable position on the branch, she began packing her things away.</p><p>"Leaving already?"</p><p>Soifon paused. Was he just being polite? Or did he actually want her to stay?</p><p>Shaking her head, Soifon slung the bag over her shoulder, before dropping down onto the grass with ease. She had her back to him once again.</p><p>"I told you, I only ever stay until sunrise."</p><p>Byakuya watched her walk away from him in silence. He would never admit it out loud, but it fascinated him to watch her fight. After all, how could someone so small, so seemingly fragile, have all that strength and power?</p><p>As if it was an afterthought, he watched as she waved a nonchalant hand over her head. "Until next year."</p><p>Byakuya knew he should have been offended by the lack of courtesy. She hadn't even bothered to spare him a glance. But instead, he felt an odd sliver of anticipation build in his chest over her seemingly casual farewell.</p><hr/><p>"You beat me yet again this year. Why am I not surprised?"</p><p>Byakuya turned his gaze towards the smirking woman standing a few feet away from where he sat. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "Captain Soifon."</p><p>Eyeing the items on his blanket, she raised an eyebrow at the empty food containers littered on the silver sheet. "You've been here for quite some time as well."</p><p>"A couple of minutes." He lied.</p><p>Soifon rolled her eyes before tilting her head over to the nearly spent candle in his paper lantern. "Try an hour."</p><p>Jumping up to land on her favorite branch, Soifon began unpacking.</p><p>Byakuya noted that she always brought the same three things – a thermos filled with freshly brewed tea, a black porcelain tea cup, and a cloth for cleaning up.</p><p>"Would you like some biscuits?"</p><p>Soifon turned her attention back down to the Kuchiki heir who had his head tilted up towards her, one hand offering a packet of what looked like butter cookies.</p><p>Soifon quickly turned away to hide the grin she failed to suppress. There was something amusingly childlike about the way the six division captain looked up at her as he offered her his snacks.</p><p>"Captain Soifon?"</p><p>Realizing she had ignored him, Soifon glanced back down to shake her head. "Thank you captain, but I don't care much for sweets."</p><p>Byakuya nodded as he brought the biscuits back down on the blanket. "Would you prefer dried seaweed instead?"</p><p>Soifon leaned back onto the tree, rolling her tongue in her mouth to stop herself from smiling. She scratched lightly at her temple. His attempts at being courteous was unbelievably amusing.</p><p>"There is one in wasabi flavor, and another just salted."</p><p>Soifon didn't try to fight the grin on her face this time around. The endearing way he was genuinely offering made it impossible for her to refuse a second time. She dropped a hand on one side of the branch in a gesture of acceptance. "Salted would be great. Thank you."</p><p>Soifon clutched the perfectly aimed package in her hand before muttering her thanks. She allowed herself a small chuckle. "Why do you have so many snacks? You didn't bring that many in the past two occasions."</p><p>"I noticed you never had any."</p><p>Soifon felt her smile fall as she glanced over to sixth division captain, who now looked busy trying to organize all the food he had on his blanket. "I'm sorry?"</p><p>Glancing up momentarily, Byakuya turned his impassive gaze towards her surprised ones. "I didn't know your preferences. So I went with as many variations as I could."</p><p>Soifon was speechless as she watched the Kuchiki heir inspect each item of food in his basket before spreading them on the blanket for her to see. "If you find that snack to your liking, here are a few more you can peruse, should you wish to."</p><p>Byakuya gazed back up only to see the Onmitsukido commander-in-chief in a state of silent shock.</p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows. "Is something the matter?"</p><p>Snapping out of her trance, Soifon cleared her throat. "No. Nothing. I just…" She leaned back against the tree, opening the packet of seaweed in her hands. "I never took you as the considerate type."</p><p>Glancing back down onto the random packets of food, Byakuya contemplated.</p><p>Sensing the sudden silence, Soifon glanced back down, only to see the top of the Kuchiki heir's immobile head. "Hey, I didn't mean to offend-"</p><p>"You're right."</p><p>Soifon narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Huh?"</p><p>"I’m rarely the considerate type." Byakuya folded both his hands on his chest, his head slightly tilted to one side.</p><p>Soifon scoffed in amusement at his candidness. "So why all the snacks?"</p><p>"I just realized how you never seem to have any."</p><p>Soifon rolled her eyes. "Well it wasn't as if I couldn't <em>afford</em> them."</p><p>"Certainly not." Byakuya glanced back up at her, quickly correcting himself. He understood later on how his statement could have sounded condescending. "I didn't mean to sound offensive."</p><p>Soifon leaned back on the tree and sighed as she began nibbling on a piece of seaweed. "No offense taken."</p><p>A comfortable silence followed suit, much to Soifon's relief. Their earlier conversation had began to take an awkward turn. She just never knew what to expect with the Kuchiki heir. She never even realized how different he was outside of work. Until now. It was unsettling.</p><p>Soifon stared at the sun one last time, content at being able to watch it rise under the comfort of her favorite Sakura tree.</p><p>Byakuya watched a pair of feet land just a few paces away from where he sat. For the first time, she didn't have her back to him.</p><p>Waving a now empty packet, Soifon voiced her thanks. "The seaweed was delicious. I appreciate it Captain Kuchiki."</p><p>Byakuya nodded as he directed a hand onto the pile of snacks on his blanket. "Feel free to take more."</p><p>Soifon chuckled as she bent down to inspect them. "Octopus flavored gummy bears, hazelnut covered bacon chips, tempura gum, gravy candy, strawberry flavored bonito crisps, garlic chocolate…" Soifon paused to cringe.</p><p>"Where in the world did you even get these?"</p><p>"I asked Rukia for advice." Byakuya paused to look at the snacks. "She told me you seemed like the type who would like to try new things."</p><p>Soifon stood up to her full height, her voice barely above a whisper. "What?"</p><p>Byakuya blinked, unsure of what to say with the sudden change in her demeanor. Her face had paled and there was a dangerous glint in her eyes.</p><p>Soifon began sauntering towards the still confused sixth division captain. "You told Rukia <em>what</em> exactly?"</p><p>Byakuya looked up at the seemingly livid captain before him. Her head was dangerously close to his, her body coiled over him. He could feel her anger rolling out in waves. He blinked again.</p><p>"I simply inquired about snacks you'd probably enjoy while viewing the flowers."</p><p>Soifon turned around abruptly, running a hand over her face in exasperation.</p><p>Byakuya felt the need to stand as he eyed the aggravated form of the second division captain. "Captain Soifon, I believe I do not understand-"</p><p>Soifon moved to face him once more, annoyed at now having to tilt her head up to look him in the eye. "Kuchiki."</p><p>Byakuya exhaled slowly in annoyance at being cut off. She had one hand up and was using that tone of hers again; saying his name in that way that told him she was cross with him.</p><p>"Do you not have even the <em>slightest</em> idea of how your request could have come across to Rukia?"</p><p>Byakuya scrunched his eyebrows, deep in thought. "She was simply highly enthusiastic to help, and promised utmost secrecy. Though for whatever reason I am unaware."</p><p>Soifon turned around once again; one hand on her hip, while the other pinched the bridge of her nose to reel in the frustration. He was clueless. The idiot was honestly, completely, utterly clueless! She was not prepared nor was she equipped to deal with such a socially inept person so early in the morning.</p><p>With a sigh of exasperation, she decided to walk away.</p><p>"Captain Soi-"</p><p>"See you around!" Came Soifon's sarcastic response as she stomped her way down the hill.</p><p>Byakuya couldn't, for the life of him, understand why she was so upset. Not knowing what else to say, he opted to respond to her farewell.</p><p>"Until next year, then."</p><p>Soifon whirled around, ready to scream at him for being the biggest socially awkward moron she knew. But the way his face lit up in genuine surprise made her bite down her words. </p><p>She knew it technically wasn't his fault if his words were taken to mean something other than what he had intended them to. She also understood that it wasn't his fault either that he was one of the most sought after bachelors in all of Soul Society. She just didn't want to be dragged into the drama of it all.</p><p>"Captain Soifon?"</p><p>Soifon watched as the Kuchiki heir made his way to her slowly. "Did I, perhaps, do something wrong?"</p><p>Soifon released a resigned sighed as she stared at the gray eyes that looked so much like hers. "Not exactly."</p><p>"Are you angry with me?"</p><p>Soifon clicked her tongue. She really wanted to be, but the way he was sincerely trying to comprehend things made it difficult.</p><p>"No."</p><p>The answer seemed to have pleased him. His face was impassive, but the way his eyes lit up was impossible to ignore. Soifon blinked. Had he always been that expressive? Or was she just starting to get used to him?</p><p>"Then, I'll see you again next year?"</p><p>Soifon narrowed her eyes in confusion at the hopeful tone in his voice, looking at him from head to toe skeptically.</p><p>He stayed silent, eyeing her, waiting for a response.</p><p>She sighed, finally offering him a nod of agreement. "Next year."</p><p>She watched him nod back in return, before turning around to head up the hill.</p><p>Giving his retreating back one last glance, Soifon began to walk away. Since when was it so hard to hate the arrogant sixth division captain?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, there's really no need for you to come here long before dawn, right?"</p><p>Byakuya turned his attention to the woman standing on a high branch over his head. She had her arms folded on her chest and her back against the trunk, as she eyed him from under her nose. A bag hung from her shoulder, dropping all the way down to her thigh. It was much larger than the one she used to carry.</p><p>"Captain Soifon." He raised his tea cup in greeting as if it were a shot of sake.</p><p>Soifon couldn't help but chuckle at the odd gesture. "I think it's safe to say that we've long since established a truce when it comes to this tree."</p><p>"Perhaps I just enjoy the satisfaction of knowing I was here first."</p><p>Soifon tilted her head down to narrow her eyes at the smug look on his face as he continued to look up at her.</p><p>"So you wake up in the wee hours of the morning, sitting in the darkness for at least an hour, just so you can say 'first'?"</p><p>He brought his head down, folding his arms across his chest. "It makes me sleep better at night."</p><p>Soifon bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. When did the Kuchiki heir start developing a sense of humor? "How petty."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head back to meet her amused gaze. "Said the woman who wouldn't even share a tree."</p><p>He watched as she hopped down to stand across from him. Dropping her bag on the grass gently, she mirrored his folded hands. "Said the entitled man who had the audacity to evict me from a tree I <em>obviously</em> claimed first."</p><p>Byakuya fought the grin threatening to form on his lips. This was the first time she willingly conversed with him face to face, before they began their usual routine of watching the sunrise.</p><p>"It <em>has</em> been my spot for more than 50 years."</p><p>"I don't see your name on the land title."</p><p>He scoffed to stop himself from chuckling. "Now who's petty?"</p><p>Soifon rolled her eyes as she bent over her bag, rummaging through its contents. Pulling out a paper box, she made her way to him. Without a word, she handed it over, watching him eye the item curiously before reaching for it.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I don't like owing favors. So take this as thanks for last year's seaweed."</p><p>Byakuya opened the box to see two sticks of dango neatly packed inside. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you didn't care for sweets?"</p><p>Soifon blinked, surprised that he remembered that small detail. "Except for those." She replied curtly as she moved to grab her bag.</p><p>"We could share."</p><p>Soifon's hand froze midway, just as she was about to sling the strap over her shoulder. She looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"</p><p>"There are two sticks of dango." Byakuya tilted the box towards her slightly, to emphasize his point. "We can each have one."</p><p>"I know." Soifon slung the bag over her shoulder as she rolled her eyes. "I packed them."</p><p>"Packed?" The Kuchiki heir looked surprised, glancing down at the dango once again. "You made them?"</p><p>"Do you know of a dango store open before dawn?"</p><p>Byakuya shook his head.</p><p>"Besides, as much as it surprises me that you're <em>learning</em> to share." Digging into her bag once more, she pulled out an identical paper box. "I already made one for myself."</p><p>He glanced at her box in silent contemplation. "I see."</p><p>"Can't have you thinking I'm poor."</p><p>She smirked as she watched him sputter. "Relax Kuchiki, it was a joke."</p><p>She posed to leap back up the branch when she heard him call out her name.</p><p>"I would like to offer you some snacks as well."</p><p>She watched as he opened up his basket, gesturing for her take a look. She wanted to decline, but the expectant way he was looking at her told her he would definitely insist. Making her way to him, she bent over to scan through the items when the bag strap slipped off her shoulder.</p><p>They both caught it with ease, one hand on each side. Identical silver eyes met.</p><p>Without a word, she felt him tug the bag down towards the blanket. "Perhaps it would be easier if you lay your luggage down first."</p><p>She let go with a nod.</p><p>Glancing inside the basket once more, she couldn't help but scoff. "Seriously?"</p><p>His expression was indifferent, but she didn't miss the awkward way he swallowed.</p><p>"Roasted seaweed. Spicy sesame seaweed. Crispy seaweed with salt. Seaweed in classic olive. Toasty onion seaweed. Seaweed in wasabi."</p><p>She glanced at him in incredulity. He said nothing, only looking at her with wide eyes.</p><p>They stayed silent, two pairs of gray eyes staring at each other, until Soifon finally lost it.</p><p>Byakuya watched as she double over, one hand on his basket, another across her stomach. Her petite frame was shaking uncontrollably as she tried to stifle her laugh. He felt a blush creep up from his chest all the way to his cheeks. The light blue scarf around his neck suddenly felt suffocating. He tugged on it slightly.</p><p>She was sitting on her heels now, wrapping both arms around her belly as her body folded over. Her forehead fell on her knees, locks of her hair fanned out on the silver blanket.</p><p>As her laughter carried on, Byakuya slowly forgot his shame. He stared at the Onmitsukido commander-in-chief with wonder. This was the first time he'd ever seen her laugh. She looked so happy. The way her eyes crinkled as she tried to hold down another bout of giggles made her seem so carefree.</p><p>He decided then that he liked her laugh. He liked it a lot.</p><p>He watched as she pulled her head off her knees, hands pushing against the silver blanket. She straightened her back, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands as small peals of laughter still bubbled in her chest. He blinked. The gesture made her look young and defenseless.</p><p>Soifon finally pulled herself together. She glanced at the Kuchiki heir with a smirk on her face, only to catch him smiling back at her. She felt her lips part at the tender look her was giving her. Was he even aware? She blinked. It didn't go away. She blinked again, suddenly noticing a warm light reflecting from his silver eyes.</p><p>She turned around and froze in realization. "The sun's up."</p><p>Byakuya turned his attention to the sky, the entirety of the sun peeked out just beyond the horizon. "It would appear so."</p><p>Soifon stood up slowly, noting how the warm hues now out balanced the cool ones. "I missed it." She added in quiet disbelief.</p><p>Byakuya blinked, realization finally settling in. He missed it – the break of dawn that he'd been watching from this very tree for the last fifty years. He hadn't even noticed it. He was so focused on her and the way she laughed, that the first rays of sunlight didn't even register to him.</p><p>"I missed it." He echoed.</p><p>Soifon looked at him in annoyance, pointing a finger towards the sun for emphasis. "What do you mean you missed it? You're sitting right across it."</p><p>"I was looking at you."</p><p>Soifon stared at him wide-eyed, not expecting such a candid confession. "What?"</p><p>He looked at her, equally wide-eyed, still unable to grasp the fact that he missed a tradition that's lasted him for more than half a century. "It's the first time I've failed to watch the sunrise in more than fifty years."</p><p>Soifon watched him tilt his head down, a puzzled expression on his face. She didn't know what was going on in his head, but the conversation was starting to take a strange turn, and she wasn't sure she wanted to be there when it did. Looking at anywhere else but him, she moved to grab her bag.</p><p>"Leaving?"</p><p>There was a strange hint of disappointment in his tone that Soifon didn't want to acknowledge.</p><p>"Work." She replied curtly, disappearing before he could say another word.</p><hr/><p>Soifon felt her eye twitch, feeling a familiar presence on the other side of her door yet again. This was the third occasion she's caught him pacing outside her office. The first time she wrote it off as him being an idiot. The second time she had half a mind to activate her Bankai as a greeting. This time, she didn't have the patience to try and figure out what the hell he was trying to achieve. It was barely before noon and he was already giving her a headache.</p><p>"Omaeda!"</p><p>She sensed the figure on the other side of the door still.</p><p>"Get your ass in here!"</p><p>In a matter of seconds, he was standing right in front of her table, kowtowing. "Captain!"</p><p>Soifon wanted to roll her eyes at the exaggerated display. "Out with it. What the hell are you doing loitering outside my office?"</p><p>She watched as several beads of sweat trailed down his forehead, all the way down to his neck, before disappearing underneath the collar of his shihakusho. His eyes were on the floor and his lips were pursed. He looked like he was in pain.</p><p>"O-Ma-Eda."</p><p>Marechiyo Omaeda felt the hair on the back of his neck stand in attention. Meeting his captain's gaze, he stifled a scream. He could sense her reiatsu begin to envelope the room, making it difficult to breathe.</p><p>"I don't have all day." Her tone was quiet and steady, but her eyes were like daggers against his own.</p><p>Omaeda knew he had two choices – stay quiet and die, or expose the truth and die. Either way, he knew his fate was sealed.</p><p>"C-Captain, there's uh…" He paused, swallowing. "Some rumors…"</p><p>"Just spit it out!"</p><p>"Everyone thinks Kuchiki Byakuya is courting you with the intention of marriage!"</p><p>The entire second division felt a chill run down their spines as they heard the sound of a blood curdling scream of agony.</p><hr/><p>Byakuya leaned against the trunk of his favorite tree, watching the soft pink petals flutter around him as they fell. Just a few more days of this and then it would be yet another year before he could lay his eyes on them again.</p><p>His eyes darted down the paper lantern by his feet, and the basket right beside it. He didn't know what to expect, but he could tell she was livid. The way the kunai whizzed dangerously close to his face, before embedding itself on his bedroom door, was enough of an indication of her bloodthirst. The note tied to it was short and precise, with letters written so heavily on the parchment it could have ripped.</p><p>TREE TONIGHT AT 10.</p><p>He sighed. He knew he was partly to blame for all the rumors circulating around about the two of them. He had no doubt she's already heard several versions of the story. But if she would allow him to explain, she would understand. Or at least, he hoped she would.</p><p>He felt a heavy weight land on the branch above him. Her branch.</p><p>"Explain."</p><p>She blinked and he was standing right in front of her, balancing both feet against the thin branch. She narrowed her eyes at the basket he was holding. "What the hell is that for?"</p><p>He watched her glare at him, back against the trunk, arms folded on her chest. He offered it to her. "You forgot your snacks."</p><p>"For the love of-" Soifon jumped off the branch to land on the grass in exasperation. She felt a pair of feet land a few paces away. "I don't want your snacks!"</p><p>"Oh." Came his quiet reply. "I just figured since you were in a rush last time-"</p><p>She raised a hand to silence him. He glared back at her.</p><p>"Just tell me what you did, Kuchiki." She paused to pull out three small notes from her pocket, fanning it out with her fingers. "My mother has long since given up on the thought of marrying me off. Today, I receive three letters informing me of my betrothal."</p><p>Byakuya closed his eyes. He hadn't expected things to escalate so quickly.</p><p>"Now you better start explaining. Because if you don't, I assure you, this will turn into a death match."</p><p>Putting the basket back down on the floor, Byakuya let out a resigned sigh.</p><p>"Rukia had just gotten back from the human world yesterday after a four-month long mission. She dropped by my office and asked me to have lunch with her. Ever since she moved out of the compound, we rarely ever see each other. So when she wants to meet, I try to make time."</p><p>Soifon said nothing, opting to lean back against the tree, arms across her chest once again.</p><p>"She started asking me about our flower viewing session three days ago. She just kept hammering me question after question, and wouldn't give me time to think of an answer properly. Before we realized it, Renji, along with Lieutenants Matsumoto, Kotetsu, and Hisagi, had just been seated to the table next to us. They heard everything."</p><p>Soifon closed her eyes slowly. Rangiku alone was enough to spread that rumor throughout all of Soul Society. "What exactly did they hear?"</p><p>He stayed quiet.</p><p>Soifon narrowed her eyes as she pushed herself off the tree, hands to her sides. "Kuchiki."</p><p>He sighed. "Just that we've been viewing flowers together for the last four years."</p><p>"FUCK!"</p><p>He watched her stalk towards the end of the hill, far away from where he stood.</p><p>Threading her fingers, Soifon pushed them against the top of her head in frustration. She stayed silent, letting the gravity of the situation sink in. 'Four years' taken out of context was enough to spiral this whole misunderstanding out of control.</p><p>"What else?"</p><p>She turned around to see him look at her wide-eyed.</p><p>"I'm not stupid enough to believe that that's all there was to it."</p><p>Byakuya watched her stomp her way towards him, stopping directly across him, just an arm's length away. She was at least a foot shorter than he was, but the way she glared at him made her seem much bigger than she actually was.</p><p>"My mother wouldn't send me an official letter of invite to a marriage interview from the Kuchiki clan if that was all they heard."</p><p>She watched him sigh as she crossed her arms. "Spit it out."</p><p>"Everyone started talking all at once. Asking all kinds of questions. Quite frankly, it didn't bother me at all that they knew. Why should it matter? I didn't understand the need for such reactions."</p><p>Soifon rolled her eyes, not bothering to grace him with a reply.</p><p>"I ignored them throughout most of it, but then they started asking where we went to view cherry blossoms. Rukia has no idea where this tree is, but she knows it's a solitary one, somewhere far away, overseeing the city." He paused to look up at the fluttering Sakura petals around them. "If she had told them, it wouldn't have been long before they found out about this place."</p><p>His fiery silver eyes met her disdainful ones. "There was no way I would allow that to happen."</p><p>Soifon grit her teeth, dread filling every inch of her body at the sudden realization. He couldn't have.</p><p>He broke eye contact, looking at anywhere else but her. "There were only so many flower viewing locations, most of them open to the public. They kept on asking how it was possible for us not to be seen together all these years."</p><p>"Kuchiki." Came her fuming accusatory tone, her voice barely above a whisper. "You didn't."</p><p>His eyes finally met hers, a hint of an apology in their depths. "I told them we've been viewing the flowers in private at the Kuchiki compound."</p><p>Byakuya felt the ground beneath them shake, causing heaps of pink petals to fall nearly all at once. He could feel her reiatsu seeping out of her in powerful waves, causing the air around them to shift.</p><p>"You fucking idiot." She hissed through her teeth in anger.</p><p>It was the first time anyone's every cursed at him so crassly. He wanted to retaliate, but a part of him knew he deserved it.</p><p>"I didn't expect the Kuchiki elders to act so quickly. When they caught wind of the situation, they called in Rukia to verify the facts. She apologized to me this afternoon. She didn't know this would happen."</p><p>Soifon was quiet. Her gaze never left his face.</p><p>Byakuya could only look on as she regarded him with contempt.</p><p>"You've forced me into an engagement… To protect a tree?"</p><p>He wanted to explain to her just how much this tree meant to him, but it would never be enough of an excuse for what he was putting her through now. "I apologize." He knew it was pointless, but he wanted to say it. "I'll make this right."</p><p>"You better." Came her warning tone. "I'm sure I don't have to explain why."</p><p>Soifon was in no position to reject the offer of betrothal. The Feng clan was just one of the many lower houses affiliated with the noble house of Shihoin, who, in turn, fell beneath the Kuchiki clan in status. Her refusal would excommunicate her entire clan, and the rest of its generations to come.</p><p>"Is it…"</p><p>Soifon stared at the hesitant gray eyes that matched hers. "Is it what?" She snapped back.</p><p>He shook his head and turned to leave. "It's nothing."</p><p>Before he could shunpo away, a hand had already caught his wrist. He'd forgotten for a moment that she was the fastest captain in all of Gotei 13.</p><p>"Finish your damn sentence, Kuchiki!" She demanded. "Is it what?"</p><p>He let out a calming breath before staring back down at her.</p><p>She saw something in his face shift, his expression turning solemn, clear gray eyes boring right into hers. "Is it really so repulsive to be betrothed to me?"</p><p>The unexpected question made her release her hold on him.</p><p>He disappeared almost instantly, leaving behind the flickering paper lantern, and the basket of snacks he had offered her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End of chapter two. </p><p>Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated! Hopefully I can finish the last chapter early next month at the latest. If you're a fan of this wonderful pair, please contribute to the fandom. That would make me incredibly happy :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soifon eyed the letter on her table with poorly veiled annoyance. She didn't need to guess who had the skill and the audacity to trespass in her office first thing in the morning.</p><p>
  <em>Tree at sunset.</em>
</p><p>Soifon raised a brow at the arbitrary time, unsure of what to make of it. It's been nearly a month since her mother last contacted her regarding the Kuchiki clan's offer of marriage. She decided to ignore any and all summons, hoping to delay the inevitable as much as she could. She was betting on the Feng matriarch barging in after a few days, demanding she stop being such an unfilial daughter, but that never happened. Her letters stopped coming as well after a week of sending them incessantly.</p><p>Soifon narrowed her eyes. Something didn't feel right. Her mother's sudden silence was definitely suspicious. She knew what kind of person she was. She'd long since dreamed of marrying her off, and had cried for days when she claimed she never would; dedicating her life to safeguard Soul Society instead. She huffed. What exactly did the sixth division captain do to get her off her back?</p><p>Tearing the paper into bits before crumpling it, Soifon chucked the letter offhandedly towards the trash bin. He better have good news, because if he didn't, she would bring Suzumebachi out to play.</p><hr/><p>"Here you go, brother."</p><p>Byakuya eyed the basket full of snacks, taking it in one hand as he nodded his gratitude. "Thank you."</p><p>Rukia watched him peruse the contents meticulously. "I'm guessing these are for Captain Soifon?" She asked, not bothering to beat around the bush. She saw him send her a wary glance, before eventually nodding his agreement. She sighed. "May I ask why they <em>all</em> have to be seaweed?"</p><p>Byakuya shrugged nonchalantly. "She seems to like them."</p><p>Rukia hummed tentatively. "And… The dango?"</p><p>"She likes them too." He answered matter-of-factly.</p><p>Rukia scratched the back of her head. Seaweed, dango, and tea didn't exactly seem like the best combination for a late afternoon snack. "Have you decided what to tell her?" She narrowed her eyes at him when he averted his gaze. "Brother." Came her firm tone, almost accusatory. "<em>Please</em> tell me you at least thought it through?"</p><p>"Of course." He answered curtly, offering no room for further inquisitions.</p><p>Rukia sighed again. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. It's just that his capability to engage in decent conversations were at times… questionable. She didn't know the Onmitsukido commander that well, but she didn't seem like the patient type. One wrong move from the Kuchiki heir would leave him marked for life – branded as a walking target for the sadistic second division captain.</p><p>Rukia watched him glance at the horizon, no doubt to take note of the time. When she saw him bow to signal his leave, she furrowed her brows in confusion. "It's still an hour before sunset." She blinked at the small smile that graced his lips; eyes darting down as if recalling a fond memory he wasn't willing to share.</p><p>"I want to be there first."</p><p>"Why?" Rukia was unable to hide the curiosity in her voice. It wasn't often she would see that soft expression on his face. She watched him shrug, still unwilling to share the inside joke he was relishing.</p><p>"I just want to."</p><p>She blinked at his response. This was the first time he's ever answered her in that way. Byakuya Kuchiki was a man of logic – rational, coherent, and reasonable. But this version of him had an air of abandon and mischief that she never realized was possible. She watched him send her a nod of finality as he turned around to leave.</p><p>Rukia folded her arms across her chest, keeping her gaze on his back as he walked away. There could only be one possible reason why the Kuchiki heir was acting that way. She grinned. Renji owed her money.</p><hr/><p>Soifon glanced at the familiar silver blanket laid out on the grass as she made her way up the hill towards the now bare cherry blossoms. She could see him at his usual spot, sitting against the trunk of the tree, sipping from a steaming cup of what she assumed was tea. The golden glow of the setting sun made him look picturesque. She shook her head at the thought.</p><p>Soifon stood a few feet away from where he sat, crossing her arms on her chest. "Well?" She asked immediately, not bothering to go through with pointless pleasantries.</p><p>"Captain Soifon." Byakuya greeted with a nod, reaching a hand out towards an area on the mat that had been cleared out for her. "Please."</p><p>Soifon eyed the partly opened basket, rolling her eyes when she caught a glimpse of what lay inside. The sticks of dango lined up on a plate made her raise a brow as well. She sighed, silently making her way towards the empty space. There was no point in being hostile.</p><p>Byakuya raised an empty cup in one hand. "May I offer you some tea?"</p><p>Soifon nodded wordlessly, watching him busy himself with his makeshift tea ceremony. She rolled her eyes again. She didn't understand why he bothered to go through with such intricacies. Why wouldn't he just bring a thermos? </p><p>Any and all judgment faded instantaneously the moment she took a sip from her cup. She didn't want to admit it, but perhaps the painstaking process was worth it. "It's delicious." She admitted, albeit begrudgingly.</p><p>"I'm glad it's to your liking."</p><p>As the conversation died, an awkward silence engulfed both of them.</p><p>Soifon glanced at him, scrunching her eyebrows at the strange discomfort she could sense off of him. "Captain Kuchiki." She finally called out. She watched him snap his head towards her in attention. "Out with it." She dropped her hands on her lap, still cradling the warm porcelain cup. "I haven't heard from my mother for weeks, and I haven't received any summons from your clan's elders either." She paused, taking note of the way his eyes shifted down. "What did you do?"</p><p>"I asked them not to interfere." He answered vaguely. He caught a glimpse of her raise a brow at him before he looked away again.</p><p>"And they just… agreed?" Soifon couldn't hide the sarcasm in her tone.</p><p>Byakuya nodded, hearing her click her tongue at his tightlipped answer.</p><p>"Kuchiki."</p><p>Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment to reel in the annoyance. She was using that tone of hers, and was saying his name in that way again. "I told them I would take care of it." He answered resolutely.</p><p>Soifon blinked, not wanting to believe what she just heard. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>Byakuya let out a long sigh, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his temple. There was really no other way to go about this. "I said I would handle it." He finally looked her straight in the eye.</p><p>"Handle what?"</p><p>"The courtship."</p><p>Soifon blinked again. "The courtship." Came her flat tone.</p><p>"The courtship." He nodded, as if it was enough of an explanation.</p><p>They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity.</p><p>Soifon let out a long slow breath to calm herself. "I'm not sure I understand." She finally allowed herself to admit.</p><p>Byakuya shifted in his seat, turning to face her fully. He placed his palms at the top of his crossed legs, bowing his head down low.</p><p>Soifon watched the strands of his hair slide through his shoulders, pooling around the sides of his face. The dark locks began to sway rhythmically with the soft breeze. "What are you-"</p><p>"I would like to offer you a proposition for marriage." He lifted his head from the bow, gazing straight at the stunned woman sitting right across him. "If you would have me." He added.</p><p>Soifon blinked at him several times; eyes unable to move away from the identical silver ones that looked like boiling mercury against the setting sun. "Have you gone mad?"</p><p>Byakuya sat up straight, confused by her response. It was either a yes or a no. Why was she questioning his sanity? "Marriage?" He heard her whisper; eyes wide in disbelief. "Marriage." He echoed, nodding slowly; hoping they were talking about the same thing.</p><p>Soifon ran a hand through her face in aggravation. She placed both her fists against her waist, shifting her crossed legs towards him so she could face him head on.</p><p>Byakuya fought the smile itching to crawl up his face at her attempt to look imposing in all her four feet and eleven inches.</p><p>"How exactly did you come to this decision?"</p><p>Byakuya tilted his head slightly to one side; eyes slanting towards the same direction. He dropped his gaze down briefly before he finally allowed himself to look back at her. "I enjoy your company." Came his straightforward answer.</p><p>Byakuya watched her shift back, chin tucking in towards her neck. She was looking at him wide-eyed, clearly surprised by his answer. He said nothing as she looked away, clearing her throat, before she folded her arms across her chest.</p><p>"And enjoying my company is a good enough reason for marriage?" Soifon challenged. "I'm sure there are several others you like spending time with. Why not marry them?" She mocked, shrugging one shoulder up in a gesture of dismissal.</p><p>Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her strange accusatory tone. "I don't enjoy other people's company that easily."</p><p>"Then maybe you just need more friends." Soifon continued to argue, jutting her chin out in defiance.</p><p>Byakuya huffed. He didn't understand why she was being so argumentative. All he wanted was an answer. "Captain Soifon, is it a yes or a no?"</p><p>"No." Came her resolute response.</p><p>Byakuya failed to hide his shock, much to the amusement of the Onmitsukido commander. "Why?" He coughed to hide the desperation in his tone.</p><p>"<em>Why</em>?" Soifon reiterated incredulously. How on earth could he not have predicted her answer? He should have known she would reject him. "I barely know you!" She tossed a hand towards him nonchalantly.</p><p>"So if you'd get to know me better, you'd reconsider?"</p><p>Soifon blinked at conversation's unexpected turn, annoyed by the sudden light in his eyes. He was twisting her words. "What? No!"</p><p>He frowned. She was being unreasonable. "Why not?"</p><p>Soifon let out a huff of irritation at his insistence. Why was he being so difficult? "Captain Kuchiki." Came her incensed tone. "You can have your pick from the most eligible bachelorettes in all of Soul Society! I'm sure they would be more than happy to-"</p><p>"But they're not you."</p><p>Soifon blinked at the no-nonsense reply of the sixth division captain. "Huh?"</p><p>"I want to marry <em>you</em>." He stated definitively.</p><p>Soifon was sure a part of her mind wanted to gag at the seemingly cheesy line, but she couldn't deny the heat that suddenly inflamed her cheeks. She sputtered for a few moments, taken aback by his decisiveness. She crossed her arms against her chest tightly, scrambling for a rebuttal.</p><p>"I'm not rushing you." Byakuya clarified, secretly pleased to see the tips of the second division captain's ears burning. "I don't mind waiting for however long." He shrugged. "I can be quite patient."</p><p>Soifon raised an eyebrow at his statement, hearing an underlying threat to it. It was as if he would stop at nothing to get her to agree. She narrowed her eyes. If he thought he could convince her to do anything against her will, he was clearly mistaken. "And I can be quite obstinate."</p><p>Byakuya finally allowed himself to smile. He could hear the challenge in her tone, and it excited him. "I'm aware."</p><p>Soifon eyed him dubiously, confused by the pleasant expression on his face. "It's a <em>no</em>, Kuchiki."</p><p>Byakuya nodded. "I heard the first time." He watched her scan him from head to toe as he stood up, not bothering to hide her annoyance. "But like I said, I can be quite patient."</p><p>Soifon watched him offer her the basket of snacks, placing it on her side wordlessly. She closed her eyes in frustration. What was with his incessant need to keep feeding her?</p><p>"I understand it's a no…" He paused to look her in the eye, finding the irate glare she was sending his way strangely adorable. "…For <em>now</em>."</p><p>Soifon narrowed her eyes at his bold statement. "My answer won't change, Kuchiki."</p><p>Byakuya glanced at the petite Onmitsukido commander sitting on his blanket – arms crossed, staring at him with unveiled hostility. The fading light from the sky made her look ethereal – intensifying the glow of her cinereal eyes. "Perhaps not any time soon, but it could in a year. Two years. Possibly five. Ten. Or maybe even fifty." He allowed himself to chuckle. Time really wasn't an issue for either of them.</p><p>Soifon felt her lips part, unable to hide the look of shock and disbelief on her face. She watched him walk near the cliff, looking out into the horizon as the last rays of the sunset flickered out slowly. "This is the first time I've ever seen the sunset here." She heard him admit as he turned around slowly to look at her. His penetrating gaze made her want to look away, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he unnerved her. She could feel him committing everything to memory, as if this was an image he never wanted to forget.</p><p>"Thank you for your time, Captain Soifon."</p><p>"It's still a no." She found herself blurting out, unsure of what else to say. She didn't like the strange demeanor he had. He wasn't acting like a man who'd just been rejected.</p><p>"For now." He said once again with a small smile, much to her annoyance.</p><p>"You can ask as many times as you want, it's still going to be a no."</p><p>Byakuya nodded, looking pleased by her statement. "Then I will ask as many times as I would like."</p><p>Soifon huffed, done with him and the annoying way he kept twisting her words for his benefit. If he was going to be a masochist about things, then so be it. She stood up and began to walk away without another word.</p><p>"Have a good night, Captain Soifon." She heard him call out, but she didn't want to justify him with a look or an answer. She rejected his offer, didn't she? She said no more times than she could count! She narrowed her eyes. So why was he acting as if he won? She clicked her tongue as she stomped her way out of the grounds. Apparently there was no logical reason behind the socially inept sixth division captain's actions. If it would take a sting from Suzumebachi to get the point across, then so be it.</p><p>Byakuya watched Soifon's retreating back fondly, smiling to himself at the beginning of a longstanding courtship. After all, he was anything but a quitter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End of story!</p><p>Thank you so much to everyone who stuck around from start to finish :) I'm sorry it took awhile to update. I got stuck on my other stories. To all the fans of ByaSoi, please write about them! The number of works for this fandom is so disappointing :(</p><p>Constructive criticisms and reviews are very much appreciated! Take care everyone and stay safe ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>